Butterflies, Bellies and Berries
by lilybenkyosuru
Summary: How does Asami respond when his hyperactive-mode Akihito speaks off his mind ? Beta : Kokiden Special thanks to Eddie Jefferson / James Moody for the lyrics to Moody's Mood for Love.


Friday, 5.14 pm. "These…" Akihito handed a photo holder to Shibayama Mitsugu. "… are the prints and negatives for Mari-chan's photoshoot."

"Thank you," Mitsugu replied. As the photo editor at Akihito's studio, Mitsugu sometimes had to meet the photographer at various locations. Akihito prefered to develop his photos at home and then would give them to Mitsugu for further editing. To himself, Mitsugu thought, "That is so like Akihito-kun." "Oh, and you were right; Takako-san's photos were better without too much retouching. Well, we just have to do what the editor requested, right?"

Akihito nodded while grinning. He was packing up his camera, tripod, flash and all the other gadgets. Every now and then he looked over his shoulder to observe whether Hiroshi Abe had finished talking with the other actors. "Yes, JJ wanted a more youthful appearance for the next edition. Okay, see you tomorrow, Shibayama-kun. Good work for today." Mitsugu bowed briefly and showed himself out.

This evening, Akihito was on the set of Hiroshi Abe's newest movie, _Moryo no Hako_. He had just wrapped up a photo shoot for Hiroshi's interview. _Lucky me_. He remembered how he had gladly accepted the job that afternoon, three days ago, when his manager had informed him. _I'm so going to get his autograph for mom's _Kekkon Dekinai Otoko_ DVD_. That was one of his previous works. _Oh, he's done talking_. Akihito ran across the studio towards the man and bowed.

"Hiroshi-san, may I have your autograph, please?"

Hiroshi smiled and signed the DVD. "Okay, here we go."

Akihito bowed. "Thank you. My mother's a big fan, and she's looking forward to your new movie."

"Please send my regards to your mother." Hiroshi gave a gentle smile that made Akihito understand why his mother loved the actor so much.

"Yes I will, and thank you." _Mom, you owe me big time_.

"Good work for today," Hiroshi said before heading out of the studio.

Akihito headed out to the car park, and the moment he saw the limo, his mood changed. He started to feel lonely. Suoh was already waiting, opening the door for him. The huge man started the car and drove in silence. Two black sedans occupied by four other bodyguards followed them.

"Home, Takaba-kun?" Suoh glanced to the overhead mirror.

Akihito nodded. _Home, but.._. Akihito felt a pang of bitterness inside him. The same bitterness that had consumed him for the last four weeks. He missed Asami terribly; yearnings filled his thoughts. Tears started to well up. _Will Asami really be home Sunday_?

_I can't go back to the way I was before_. That was what Takaba Akihito had realized the moment he took Asami Ryuichi's hand while entering the jet that had brought them back to Japan. And indeed his life had changed drastically in the four months since.

First, he was now living with Asami in his luxurious penthouse. Second, he had four of his own bodyguards protecting him 24/7. Plus Suoh, under certain circumstances. Third, Akihito had stopped taking jobs for the newspaper. He'd spent the first two months back in Tokyo setting up a new photo studio-cum-lab, in the elite neighbourhood of Nishi-Shinjuku, not far from Asami's penthouse. The set up could have gone much faster, but he also took time to catch up with his family and friends as much as he could. After all, Yokohama was about an hour's drive from Shinjuku.

Asami insisted on naming the studio _Aki's_, so Akihito had had to give up on _Ryu's_. Asami had also insisted on Akihito having his own manager, and so Amamiya Maiko had come into his life. Starting out, Aki's had only taken on magazine covers, and in the past two months, Amamiya-san had worked hard to establish their client base. On Akihito's request, she had sought out jobs illustrating interviews for artists, actors or musicians, assignments she had come to think of as "so Akihito." For his convenience, Asami had had a dark room installed in the penthouse so he could work more flexibly—again, so Akihito.

_Work more flexible hours. Flexible for whom?_ Akihito's thoughts drifted miserably to Asami. With Asami away on business, over the past four weeks, the two had only managed to spend four nights together. They wouldn't meet again until the day after tomorrow. At least that's what he thought.

6.04 pm. Akihito stepped out of the lift and nodded at the bodyguards. He entered the penthouse gingerly.

"I'm home," he called, not expecting a reply. He took off his sneakers without bothering to return them to the shoe rack and stepped inside. Suddenly, after four steps forward, he halted, making an I-thought-I-saw-something look. He slowly retraced his steps backwards, turned around again, and stared down at the spot next to his shoes.

"Eeeeeh!" He jumped back, pointing at the other pair of shoes. There lay Asami's black John Lobb Elliots.

"Asami.. Asamiiii" Akihito was ecstatic. He abruptly turned back, dashing towards the bedroom. _Kitchen, no. Living room, no. Dining room, not there either. Bedroom. _The door was wide open.

"Asa..". Akihito couldn't believe his eyes. Asami was right there, sleeping in their bed. Still in his dress shirt and work trousers, his right hand on his belly holding his tie, and legs sprawled apart. Akihito scurried over to the bed. He dumped his backpack in front of the bedside drawer and sat next to Asami. _Asami's really home_. Tears started to well up again.

"Asami," he called, shaking Asami's arm, hoping he would wake up.

"Asami," he pouted. He knew he should shower first but continued to sit there instead. Slowly he brushed strands of hair back that were splayed across his lover's forehead. _You look so tired_. He ran his fingers through Asami's thick, dark hair, and then he leaned down to press his lips onto it. The familiar scents of hair cream and cigarettes filled his nostrils. _Oh will you ever stop smoking?_ Akihito cupped his lover's face, and then he scooted back a bit and laid his head on Asami's chest.

_I'll just go shower first_. He finally lifted his head from the cherished spot and scampered into the bathroom. Done in ten minutes, he stepped out of the shower. _I'm gonna wake you up, Asami!_, he thought, while towel drying and giggling to himself. He threw his towel on the floor and focused on Asami. He made little jumps aiming at the bed, and then he hopped onto the bed, landing with a squat, causing Asami's inert body to shift positions. But Asami was still motionless.

"Asami," he pouted again.

He then crawled next to Asami and pulled the arm that was resting on his belly away, making room just enough to kneel beside him; then he leaned forward, closing the distance between their faces. He put his hand on Asami's chest, feeling his heart's rhythm. Still gazing at his lover's face, he rubbed, as if to warm his chest. And then he touched Asami's lips. He leaned down to nibble the edge of those lips and and all around his cheekbone, breathing in Asami's special scent. Moments passed by, when he noticed Asami's cheek was wet. He chuckled and then gently rubbed it off. _Asami, wake up_. Discouraged, he settled himself down between Asami's body and arm, lying on his back, leaning his head on the shoulder joint and shifting Asami's hand around his arm.

"I. Miss. You," he said out loud, folding his arms across his chest, when he felt Asami's arm tugging him close so that his cheek was squeezed into his lover's chest.

"Asami?" his eyes beamed, and he flipped instantly so that his chest pressed against Asami's side. He leaned forward and ogled at him. "Asami," he persisted.

"Akihito... sleep," Asami ordered, not bothering to open his eyes.

Akihito sighed, giving up. "Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay." He nuzzled Asami's cheek once, and nestled himself back. And then he pulled a blanket over them, snuggling closer to Asami. With one hand wrapping Asami's torso, he closed his eyes, smiling, and drifted to sleep to the rhythm of his lover's heartbeat.

10.14 pm. Asami was awake, holding Akihito, who was sprawled on top of him. _My Akihito_. He tightened his embrace, pressing his chin on Akihito's head.

_There I go, there I go, there I go, there I go…_  
_Pretty baby, you are the soul who snaps my control._  
_Such a funny thing but every time you're near me, I never can behave._

Asami took deep breaths, savoring the scent of Akihito's hair, before yielding to temptation and showering many gentle kisses on the beautiful strands. His fingers smoothing over Akihito's bare skin, his arms, his back, his nape, he touched everywhere within his reach. He whispered his lover's name again and again in a voice that was hoarse with lust. He started pressing Akihito's body onto his, grinding against him, until he heard a soft moan that told him his lover was finally awake.

They were hungry to savor each other. They kissed deeply; they licked all the cherished places; they teased and fondled each other until they were sweating and gasping for breath. Listening to the pounding of their two hearts, to Akihito it seemed as if through the lewd and frantic movements of their bodies that their souls and hearts embraced. Squirming and moaning, begging and writhing, Akihito felt himself drowned by Asami's entire being, as the older man devoured his member and invaded his entrance. Before long, Akihito's mind was obliterated as an orgasm swept through him, driven on by the steady, strong movements of Asami pushing inside him. This wonderful, strong man claimed total victory over him, as Akihito's essence spilled out onto Asami's hot chest. Moments later, his ecstasy peaked with the spasms of Asami's member as his lover erupted inside of him.

The night seemed suspended in time, as they expressed their insatiable desire for each other. Replenishing the lost nights. Revivifying their spirits, their souls. Their bodies shaking and spasming before collapsing. Oblivious to the world, they nestled each other, with looks of love spread across their faces. _Asami_. _Akihito_. _My home_.

Saturday. 11.40 am. Asami was sitting up against the headboard, ruffling his lover's hair. Akihito was lazily resting his head on the older man's thighs. Both of them were in their briefs.

"So did you get it ?"

"Wha.. heeee.." Akihito grinned widely.

He flipped himself to his stomach and curved his arms, a finger pointing down to his backpack. Asami cocked his brow, his eyes following the finger. He saw the backpack, opened it and found the DVD. Akihito stretched out his hand, wiggling his fingers to say "Give it to me." Asami smirked, handing Akihito the DVD.

"I got it; mom's gonna be soooo happy. She's crazy about him. After all he is a Hamakko".

"Native?"

"Yup, he was born in Yokohama, amazingly enough." Akihito giggled to himself.

"Fancy imagining you watching dramas," Asami snorted.

Akihito paused from his giggles and then buried his face in Asami's belly.

"Hmmmphhh," he giggled into Asami's stomach, before turning his blushing, guilty-as-sentenced face to Asami.

Asami gave him a "You-_did_" look and couldn't help chuckling. _Kid_.

"Well, blame it on my mom. She practically forced me to watch it. And there was a steaming hot _okonomiyaki_ on the TV screen and I just got carried away," he laughed, remembering that scene, and suddenly pointing at Asami.

"Did you know that to make a perfect Kansai-style-_okonomiyaki_, you need to spread the dough to a thickness of--"

"3 cm?"

"Eeeehh?" Akihito gasped and gave Asami an astonished look. "I want." he demanded, trying, but not very hard, to appear adorable rather than spoiled.

Asami smirked, and nodded.

"So, how's _Aki's_ ?"

Akihito curled his lips, leaned across Asami's chest and threw the DVD onto the bedside table. _Those lips_. Asami swiftly caught him, flipped him and cradled him.

Akihito gasped. He looked up, anticipating, but then snuggled into Asami's chest and allowed himself to be held. They stayed like that for a while, silently conversing with each other; Akihito was softly bumping his temple onto Asami's chest, pouting and rubbing his wrists together; Asami was patting Akihito's upper arm, gazing gently at him and sometimes chuckling.

Asami pressed his lips on Akihito's hair before saying. "Are they giving you a hard time?"

"No," Akihito replied quickly, turned his face to Asami, and saw those possessive, protective eyes, piercing into him. "Asami, please don't start."

He straightened up, lightly kissed Asami, and then flung himself onto the bed lying flat on his back, next to Asami, his hands at his sides, and legs sprawled lazily. Asami slipped down and arranged himself beside Akihito, supporting his own head with a pillow and snaking his left arm under Akihito's head to act as his pillow. Responding to the warmth along his nape, Akihito reacted by flipping back onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbow.

He rubbed his nose on Asami's arm and nibbled it, making muffled sounds.

"Mmammamammmhh," he mumbled, enjoying Asami's arm.

Asami was amused. _My pet_.

Akihito rubbed his forehead on the muscular arm once before flipping himself onto his back again, seeking a comfortable position.

"Aaaahhh," he let out a long sigh. "If it's about the model's attitude, it's okay, it's not a big problem for me. There's nothing I can't handle. " He glanced at Asami. "Anyway, mmmm, most of them are professionals. They have a good work ethic and understand that without discipline they won't last long in modeling. " He paused. "It's just that…. I'm much more interested in.. " he stopped briefly, and made a "bang" gesture with his right hand. A smile curved on Asami's face. "…in what I did today, in interviews. I'd even rather shoot children's birthday parties, or weddings and take all the candid shots ... "

Asami's expression changed. "Akihito, we've talked about this already". _Outdoors. Too dangerous_.

_How I worry about you.  
Just can't live my life without you._

Akihito sat up abruptly, complaining. "No, no, please listen to me. Please... listen to me."

Asami frowned. "Talk."

Akihito took a deep breath. "Interviews are interesting. I like observing how people tell the stories of their lives. I'm fascinated at how passionate Abe is about the characters he's played; a prosecutor, an at-home-dad, a 40-year-old single architect-cum-chef who has problems finding a wife," he giggled. "And he has a nice sense of humor; everyone's just grinning and giggling at his stories. _Hontouni omoshirokatta_! I like to work in that kind of atmosphere and to observe all these wonderful expressions!" His cheeks had become pink.

Asami was stretching out his right hand to touch his boy's face when Akihito shifted and lay himself onto his stomach again. Asami chuckled and rested his hand on Akihito's back instead. Supporting his body with both elbows, Akihito started to play his fingers on his lover's other arm, as if pressing piano keys.

" I want to capture a lot of things in pictures" Tap.

" I want to capture years of passion and hard work in pictures." Tap. Tap.

" I want to capture priceless moments of happiness in pictures." Tap. His eyes suddenly became _glassy_ as tears welled up in them. Akihito paused then nuzzled into Asami's arm, as seconds passed by like hours.

_There I go talking out of my head again_  
_Won't you come and put our two hearts together?_

Asami shifted himself, leaning over Akihito

"Asa..mi?".

Asami wrapped his strong arms around him. Akihito snuggled into Asami's chest, his wet eyelashes butterfly kissing his collarbone. Almost whispering, he continued.

"I want to capture the face of unconditional love in pictures." Akihito turned his yearning gaze up towards Asami, as a tear rolled down his blushing cheek.

"Asa…" he was cut off by a deep, long kiss. Breaking their kiss, Akihito felt Asami's erection against his, and started to wriggle out of Asami's hug. "Asami … you want to... "

" No." Asami tightened his hug again. _You are my happiness_. _You are mine, Akihito. Mine alone. And you will only love me_.

Akihito, calmed by his lover's embrace, was still wondering whether he should try again to persuade him, when he suddenly remembered. "Asami," he whispered.

"Hm?" Asami replied.

"I forgot; I want to show you something. Let me go get it."

Asami sniffed Akihito's hair once and loosened his embrace, reluctantly. Akihito jumped out of the bed, and Asami couldn't help chuckling when he almost tripped.

"Ouch." He bounced back up, turned back and flashed a grin at him.

"Okay, be back in a minute." He slipped out the door. Asami adjusted his pillow, and glanced at the signed DVD.

_You give me a smile and then I'm wrapped up in your magic.  
Music all around me, crazy music, music that keeps calling me so very close to you, turns me into your slave_.

A minute later, Akihito came back with an A4-sized photo holder in his hands. "Here, here." Akihito crawled back onto the bed and kneeled beside Asami.

Asami held out his left hand and patted Akihito's thigh so he would move closer to him while he opened the holder with his right. He looked at it, impressed. There was a black and white photo of Jiro Ono, one of the three master chefs of Sukiyabashi Jiro, Tokyo's famous sushi restaurant. The next photo was devastatingly simple. It showed only what must have been Jiro's hands, an index and a middle finger surrounded by the fist of the other hand, demonstrating a _nigiri_ shaping technique. So simple, and yet somehow Akihito had captured the strength, wisdom, and energy of the master chef.

"Wisdom eyes." Asami turned his faced to Akihito and ruffled his hair. Akihito nodded eagerly, confirming.

"That's what I meant just now. I want to take pictures that speak a million words. I was amazed at how passionate he was, explaining systematically…" he paused "...about the best serving temperatures for different kinds of seafood to enjoy their maximum flavour; _karei, sumi ika, inada, maguro_, he went on and on, _akagai, anago_ and _uni_, and he even talked about the effects of global warming on fish and Japanese cuisine. He's eloquent. And he's 80. _Subarashikatta desu_!"

Asami watched as Akihito paused, suddenly self-conscious after his passionate outburst. His fingers created shapes, as they sometimes did when he was nervous or shy, and right now they reminded him of the awkward movements of a novice sushi chef. _He doesn't know_, Asami thought. _He doesn't realize that he is describing his own passion for pictures_.

"Asami…"

"Hm?" Asami continued caressing Akihito's hair.

"My sensei always told me that I have a knack for getting good expressions out of my subjects." He paused. "I don't know… I just think… well, maybe I'm just thinking too much about what I want to do with my life. After Hong Kong…"

Asami pressed Akihito's right wrist, gazing gently at the boy. "I understand," he said. _Interview spreads. Lloyd just acquired Metropolis Japan. I'll have Amamiya focus on this._

"Here," Akihito put another pillow behind Asami's back, and then he scooted across Asami to his right side. He sat with legs crossed in front of him, as Asami adjusted his pillow. "I have something else I want to show you."

Upon Asami's go-ahead look, Akihito opened the next few pages of the photo holder and took out four pictures, all views of what seemed to be a bar restaurant. Asami observed them for a moment, scanning and comparing all four back and forth. Akihito stared at him, watchful.

"This one, the few customers, made it more … ".

"Yosh!" Akihito exclaimed, then he paused a bit as if thinking how he should talk to Asami. Asami waited, a gentle but puzzled look on his face.

Akihito straightened his back and seemed to deliberately take on a more confident expression.

"I also ... want to try my luck at interior design photography." Akihito paused, observing Asami's reaction.

"Do you?" Asami replied attentively.

"You know last month, when Takato and I went to meet Kou at his father's restaurant bar? When we arrived there, they were watching Opening Soon, a Canadian variety show where we can see the behind-the-scenes process of opening a new restaurant, from designing the space to opening night."

_Restaurateur. I'll call The Vanns_.

"That's when I started to think about this. I thought, I can do this. For a start, I would love to take pictures of restaurant interiors for documentation or promotional works. Uncle was kind enough to give me permission to experiment taking pictures at his bar, even during opening hours."

Asami pointed at the four pictures with a questioning look.

Akihito nodded. "Uncle has plans to open another branch. He said that in Tokyo there's a rage for swanky small new eateries like Uncle's." Akihito paused again."I've been online a lot lately,…" _I knew_. "… to look up tips on interior photography. I found that the most successful interior portraits are those that depict how people relate to the architecture. That's why I took these two with some customers, the next time I went to Uncle's." He leaned forward and kissed Asami lightly.

"Akihito… I'll see to it." Asami responded.

Akihito looked at Asami, as if trying to digest what he had just said.

"Asami. I can do this. I know I can, but I want to do this fair and square. I'll prepare my own portfolio. I saw some ads looking for an architectural photographer, and some of them required no certificates. But if I can't get hired in four months, I'm thinking of taking courses. I may even study video shooting. See where it'll take me. Kou's also thinking about taking some courses. It's gonna be fun."

Asami cupped his cheeks, and Aki rubbed his face on the warm hands.

"I'll see to it."

"Really?" Akihito gripped Asami's thigh.

Asami hummed affirmative. _I promise_.

"Thank you." Akihito flopped flat on the bed again and sighed in relief.

_That would make you strong and brave.  
Oh when we are one, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid_.

"Asami."

"Hmm?"

"Glad we talked." He looked at the older man, eyes conveying thankfulness. Asami rolled over toward him, supporting his head with one hand.

"_And_ I'm going to start training regularly."

"Akihito," Asami warned.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, at the gym, Okay?" Akihito pouted. "Lately, I feel … a bit stiff". He stretched his arm above him.

_No, you're not_. Asami smirked.

"Maybe I spend too much time online." Akihito wriggled his stretched arm and waggled his loquacious fingers. "But, thanks to that, now I know how to prevent the pain I often feel here, when I'm running." He rubbed the right side of his abdomen.

_You're not going to run anywhere, anymore. I won't let it._

"And how is that?" Asami landed his other hand on Akihito's waist, anticipating his lover's playful gestures.

"Well, first, I need to regulate my breathing…" Tap, Akihito patted his hand on his lover's arm.

".. and then try matching it up with my cadence…" Tap.

".. and also try matching my inhalation and exhalation with the left and right foot." He patted his left and right thigh. Tap. Tap. And then he tapped again on his lover's arm.

"Did you know deep breathing is also called dantian breathing?" Tap.

Asami smirked. "And what is this dantian suppose to be?"

"Well... mmm," Akihito mumbled to himself for a bit, as if practicing his explanation. "Well, dantian is located around… here." He put his hand on a spot between his navel and pubic bone and made the tapping gesture again. Tap. Tap. "About three fingers below…" Akihito was just about to to move his fingers once more, when he felt Asami's hand pressing his waist.

"Akihito…"

_Come and do with me any little thing you want to_  
_Anything baby, just let me get next to you_  
_Am I insane or do I really see heaven in your eyes?_

"Yes?"

"Where is it again?"

"I told you." While turning to look at Asami, Akihito saw his lover's eyes, glowing with lust. Akihito blushed. He slowly moved Asami's hand. And then he rose to his knees and crawled to the other man's side, eyes fixed on Asami's. He leaned forward, pushing the larger man onto his back. And then he straddled Asami.

Asami closed his eyes and admitted to having his face touched. Akihito was stroking his forehead, down to his temples, his cheeks, his nose, his mouth, his chin and his chiseled jaw, as if studying the contours of his face. And then Akihito closed his eyes too, his hands wrapped around Asami's jaw, thumbs placed on his cheeks, stroking gently.

"So, fresh air enters here…"

Akihito rubbed his nose, almost playfully, on Asami's, pressed his lips to the tip and kissed it softly. He moved down the side of the nose to his cheek bone, and then he pressed his lips there. Breathing Asami. Eyes still closed, Akihito moved his lips to find Asami's. When their lips touched, he started licking and prodding, demanding entry. The second the mouth opened, his tongue slipped in quickly, touching Asami's, probing his warm cavern. And again and again fondling his lovers tongue gently, roughly, and enjoying the push and pull. _Do you know how much I love you?_

"Akihito" Asami uttered throatily, breaking their kiss. Akihito lightly sucked his bottom lip before parting.

"Wait" he murmured in his lover's ear. Asami stayed motionless, his eyes following his boy hungrily.

"… and then imagine the air flowing down your throat…"

Akihito slid his cheekbone gently down Asami's firm jaw, his eyelashes butterfly kissing Asami's cheeks, and then he nuzzled his neck. Asami closed his eyes. Feeling Akihito. His boy was gliding his nose around his neck, breathing deeply._ Did you know how much I've missed you?_

_Akihito_. Asami was intoxicated by the sensations. He raised his hand, having an urge to hold Akihito, but Akihito blocked it with his own hand.

"Akihito." Asami growled with lust.

"… and down your chest, into your lungs."

Akihito shifted his straddle backwards and tenderly put both hands on Asami's chest and lay his head there, feeling Asami's heartbeat quicken, just like his. Akihito lifted his head, fixed his gaze on Asami's lust-filled eyes, and then relinquished the straddle, moving to kneel at Asami's side, parallel to his navel.

"Imagine it flowing..." He slowly walked his fingers, never breaking his gaze, down Asami's perfect abdomen until he reached his navel.

"… and then focus on the air flowing a bit further, down to here." Akihito tapped three of his fingers, one by one, on the area just below the navel. .Tap.

"Dantian." He broke their gaze, leaned down and he pressed his lips to the precious spot. He sniffed the spot, nuzzling fondly. His lips parted as he kissed the firm skin, swirling his tongue around it. He was still suckling and licking the cherished spot when he felt his lover's demanding fingers touch his.

_Akihito_. Asami was at his limits, ready to rise up. And then…

"Ppprrrrrrrttt" Accompanying this startling noise, Asami felt a bubbling, tickling sensation below his navel, causing his pelvis to jump uncontrollably.

"Akihito," he growled, and jumped up to pounce on Akihito, but the smaller man was too quick.

Akihito promptly hopped out of bed. Facing Asami, he stuck out his tongue and wrinkled his face in a taunting grin. Akihito was about to turn back, when strong arms scooped him up with one swift movement.

"Waaaaa!" Akihito screamed, eyes closed, anticipating what Asami might do next. He felt a warm breath brush his forehead and when he opened his eyes, he saw Asami's voracious eyes, piercing into him.

"Blowing raspberries, huh?" Asami squeezed Akihito tight and carried him princess style into the bathroom. Akihito blushed, attempted a cheeky smile and reached up to wrap his arm around Asami's neck.

"You want more?" Their answers were obvious.

_I am not afraid, not anymore, not like before._  
_My soul's on fire, come on and take._  
_I'll be what you make me, my darling_

Sunday 9.24 am. Asami, already dressed up in a white tee and a long khaki chinos, walked back to bed. Akihito was still sleeping with his body curled up like a kitten's. Asami leaned down, ruffled Akihito's hair, and smacked his cheeks gently.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." He then lay on the bed beside Akihito, one hand supporting his head. He watched his lover. _The face of my love_. He remained in that position for a long while, stroking him; his angelic face, his naturally curled eyelashes, his softly toned arms. He brushed away some unruly locks.

Akihito woke up to the sensation of warm fingers on his cheek. He opened his eyes, blinked a moment, and turned his head up, looking for the source of warmth.

"_Ohayo_."

"_Ohayo_." Asami kissed his forehead.

"What time is it?"

"Noon, sleepyhead." Akihito let out a wide yawn and flexed one arm up while stretching both legs and then lay back flat.

"Asami." He turned his head towards Asami, raised himself up and kissed him lightly. Asami was about to push him down so he could kiss him back, when he heard a growling sound from the region of Akihito's stomach. He smirked, moving his hand to his boy's waist. Akihito was still grinning sheepishy when he realized Asami's hand was traveling downwards to his navel.

"Dantian" he smirked.

"S-stop, please!" Akihito shrieked, wide eyes staring and hands fending Asami off.

"I need to pee, bad!" he blurted, attempting a bluff.

Asami chuckled. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Listen, what do you think about Mo Mo Paradise ?"

Akihito jumped up and replied excitedly, "Mo Mo? Oishii! Kou and Takato love it too, hee!" He grinned widely. "You should see how much Kou can eat in an hour. 1680 yen for all-you-can-eat _shabu-shabu_ or _sukiyaki_ for ninety minutes. Oh and only 1000 yen at lunch hour!".

Asami ruffled Aki's hair. _Kid_.

"Are we going there now?" Akihito beamed with excitement.

Asami chuckled. "The interior, silly."

"Oh!" Akihito eyes widened. All of a sudden serious, he looked downward and focused on trying to remember the popular restaurant's interior.

"Well, Ikebukuro's Mo Mo is … clean, and spacious, and a bit conservative; lots of woods and natural materials, so I would definitely try to make the most of those, hmmm … and of course the buffet itself." He lifted his face and tried to confirm what he thought his lover was saying. "Asami?"

"You have two weeks to prepare your portfolio. Amamiya-san will make arrangements with whatever restaurant you want to shoot. And _you_." He poked Akihito's chest twice. "_You_ and several others will be interviewed for a job."

Akihito gasped. "Eh, really? Why... Who..?" Akihito was still puzzled.

"You remember Fujimamas' ?"

"The waffles! Yum !" He forgot his confusion for a moment. Asami chuckled.

"This morning I called Mark and Lisa Vann, the owners. Their new all-you-can-eat bistro, Shinrimama, will be completed in three weeks. They are planning the grand opening in a month, and it will be featured in _Metropolis_. So you'll be working for them, _if_ you get the job."

Akihito's eyes grew larger with every word he heard.

"One of those who'll be interviewing you, Yusaka Kaneshiro, the designer of Shinrimama, also designed Mo Mo Paradise."

"Aaaa!" Akihito opened his mouth wide. Stunned, slowly digesting what he heard. Asami cupped his face with a stern look.

"Prepare your best shots."

_Oh baby, you make me feel so good._  
_Let me take you by the hand._

Standing up, Asami offered his hand to his lover. Slowly but firmly, Akihito took it.

"Now, shower. We're going to… " Asami led him to the bathroom.

Asami felt a tug on his hand. One second later he felt Akihito's hand snaked around his waist, grasping his torso. Akihito clinched Asami and buried his face in his back.

"Akihito?"

"Thank you.". Akihito tightened his embrace, and Asami felt something moist on his back.

"You're welcome," he replied soberly.

"I love you," Akihito whispered shakily.

Asami heard that, but instead of replying, he reached behind him to caress Akihito's bare back. Minutes passed by in silence. Shyly and without completely releasing his embrace, Akihito sidled around Asami's body until the two were facing each other. He raised himself on his toes and pressed his lips against Asami's sideburn.

"… love you" he murmured again.

Gently, Asami took the precious face in his hands, wiped the tears trickling down and pressed his lips to Akihito's hair. And then, still cupping his lover's face, he peered around at him and gave him a go-shower look.

"Okay, Okay Okay, Okay." Akihito, still teary, teasingly answered and grinned a little before entering the bathroom.

"Hurry up. We're having _okonomiyaki_." Asami turned and walked towards the kitchen.

While preparing the meat and vegetables, Asami felt a sudden tingling sensation on his tummy.

_Blowing raspberries, huh_? He chuckled.

_My Takaba Akihito_.

_And you can blow (raspberries) now if you want to… I'm here_…

THE END.

Hamakko = Yokohama native

Hontouni omoshirokatta = very interesting.

Subarashikattaamazing / brilliant.

Various seafood : _karei _(flounder)_, sumi ika _(squid)_, inada _(baby yellowtail)_, maguro _(tuna), _akagai _(red clam)_, anago _(sea eel), _uni_ (sea urchin)

Ohayo = Good morning.

Moryo no Hako, Movie = The Shadow Spirit

Kekkon Dekinai Otoko, TV Drama = The Man Who Can't Get Married

Okonomiyaki = Japanese style as-you-like-it pancake

Nigiri = sushi rice

Dantian = imaginary "energy store" , located in the abdomen, three finger widths below and two finger widths behind the navel.


End file.
